1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a table top and, more particularly, to a retractable table top for a toilet seat.
2. Prior Art
The toilet seat can more rightly be called “the throne” if certain conditions are met above and beyond the simple support and flush provisions. A supply of toilet paper needs to be furnished and at a convenient location or locations, not a marginally accessible location. A supply of reading material from which a selection can be made is usually welcome, and for some an ashtray, cigarettes and matches are needed. Some may prefer to prepare notes such as shopping lists, and these will need pencil and notepaper and backing for the note paper.
Accordingly, the use of toilet accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, the toilet stalls in public rest rooms are conventionally cramped and offer little, if any, space for the storage of personal items such as reading material and the like. Bathrooms in many homes have a similar disadvantage.
Accordingly, a need remains for a toilet seat accessory that overcomes the above-noted shortcomings.